Do you love me? Well, I DO!
by Wakahisa Momoiro
Summary: You will be paired to various characters of Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy! They will also be your future boyfriends! :333 Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1-Kirino Ranmaru_

_A Crybaby Tsundere!_

* * *

Hey! Ho! Everyone! This is my 1st time writing here! My own story!Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone!

Just call me Mi-chan!Instead of my own name though...

Anyways... This is a Reader x Character for Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone Yeah! enjoy!

(F/n) means first name

(L/n) means last name

OC means Original Character!

* * *

"(F/n)! Wait for me!" A boy with pink hair run towards you. "No way you boy-who-looked-liked-a-girl! I will be better than you in EVERYTHING! Even at soccer!", You said weirdly and of course you teased that boy with those words because, HE'S YOUR BESTFRIEND SINCE CHILDHOOD! "Stop teasing me, (F/n)-chan, remember, WE'RE ALMOST LATE FOR CLASS!" The boy reminded you about being late to your class because he's also your classmate...

"BAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME EARLIER!?"You shouted at him which made him sweatdropped. Now you reached your school, Raimon Jr. high.

"Ah! Hi (F/n)-chan! Kirino-kun!" Your other bestfriend, Suzume Maika (My OC), greeted you as you two came. As you noticed the boy you came to school with, is Kirino Ranmaru (Well, I don't need to tell this thing though but anyways...). "MAIKA-CHAN! WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING?! WE'RE ALMOST LATE FOR CLASS!" You shouted at her which made her look at her wristwatch and made you look at her watch too. "WHAT THE?! 6:00 A.M.?! KIRINO?! YOU SAID WE'RE ALMOST LATE BUT WE WERE ONE HOUR EARLIER THAN OUR CLASS!" You yelled at him once again and turned into your evil form. "OH! I forgot that I set my watch 1 hour earlier than the usual time for me to be more earl-" but before he finish his sentence you punched him for not remembering that. "KIRINO! YOU KNOW I FREAKING HATE BEING LATE AND!-" Maika covered your mouth with her hand because you were so noisy early in the morning. "A-ah, (F/n)-chan let's just go to class, o-ok? OK!" Maika said then the three of ran very fast to your classroom.

"(F/n)-chan, you don't need to be _THAT_ noisy just to scold Kirino." She calmly said to you when you three arrived the classroom. "I-I just don't want to be freaked out like that! Anyways, I forgave him about that. And still can't forget what I just shouted to him minutes ago..." You explained. "Oh~ Looks like someone already knows how to forgive now, huh?" Maika teased you in a something like 'ayeeeeeiiiiii-you-like-someone!' tone. Which made you blushed and annoyed. "H-hey! still that doesn't mean I l-like him!" "Aww... Your being a Tsundere here! How cute!","Oi! I'm not cute! I'm 15 years old and even call me 'cute'?" You sound angry and Maika is still teasing you. "Why? Do you want me to call you 'beautiful'? OK then! It's settle-" You whacked her head, and THAT stopped her from teasing you..."Owiess! (F/n)-chan I was only teasing you, why are you so _AFFECTED_?" She asked and made you **MENTAL** **BLOCKED! **You didn't say anything and just sighed then suddenly...

**RINGGGG! RINGGGGGGG!**

"Oh! It's time for class! I'm gonna go to my sit now ok? Bye!" Maika waved bye at you because your class have **SEATING ARRANGEMENTS! **Which every classroom have! You went to your chair that is ,next to the window, and just seated and listen to the lame lectures of your teacher.

**_AFTER CLASS~_**

"Maika!" You yelled. "Ne, ne, do you want to watch Soccer practice?" You asked her but it looks like she have other business to do, "Sorry, (F/n)-chan, I have to work for my tuition fee, remember? Besides, I'll go with with you next time Ok? Bye!" She waved you 'goodbye' again. Which made you lonely to go to the soccer practice yourself.

_**THE SOCCER FIELD~**_

"Oh, it's Akane-san!" You said to yourself as you saw Akane walking towards to her co-managers of the soccer club. You also went to where she went and you saw Kirino. "Kirino!" You went to Kirino and then you accidentally tripped and landed on top of Kirino. You felt so embarrassed in your whole life, you heard the whole Soccer club said, "Ayeeeeiiii!". And you quickly got up and heard all the words that hurt you.

"Oh, (F/n)! I never knew your so close to your _BOYFRIEND_!"

"I will take pictures of you two!"

"(F/n) and Kirino, huh? Congratulations!"

"This is going to be a hit in the School's Newspaper!"

You heard the last one which made you cry and run very fast for you to go home. Then suddenly, "Ah! I'm sorry I bumped to yo-! KIRINO!" You shouted, good thing there's no people around. Just. The. Two. Of. You. "(F/n), don't be afraid, no one's here, see?" He said. "I-I know that Kirino! You d-don't need to say that! I already know! You baka..." and again your being a tsundere to him. "(F/n), I! I...","You what?","Likeyousincethetimewemetinelementary!" You understand what you just heard from Kirino, so you just smiled. "(F-f/n)?" He asked you. You leaned to Kirino and KISSED HIM! He kissed back too and for some seconds, you two broke for air.

"Wow, I never knew you were such a Tsundere, (F/n)"

"S-Shut Up!

* * *

Mi-chan: HAH! Finally done! Do you guys like it? REVIEW PLEASE! You can Suggest who can be next reader-sans!

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - Fei Rune**

**A SCARY YANDERE**

* * *

**Hello again! MINNA! THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! SINCE I MADE AN AGREEMENT WITH JUVIE-SAN (Yandere Yangire Lover). Well, I feel sorry for Mitsuko-san, Akira-san, Natsumi-san (Children of Light) and Spring-san (SapphireSpade.). **

**I'M REEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Well, Maika-chan will do my FIRST disclaimer now, Maika?**

**Maika: Right, So yeah, Mi-chan or Ysa-chan rather, doesn't own the Inazuma Eleven series and even YOU! IF SHE DOES! I DON'T KNOW NOW! Well, did I do right?**

**Yeah yeah! that's right Maika-chan! So then ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Oh yeah, I think this is Rated M or Even T for Violence. OwO And sorry If Fei goes um, well, to be OOC here, -_-"**

**(N/n) means nickname**

* * *

"Eh? Fei-kun, your not coming with me? WHY?!" You said while your holding unto Fei's arm. Since, your his girlfriend. "You know I'm busy with my work, right?" He said while patting your head. You're pouting and got a little bit angry to him. " You promised me, promised that we will have a date at this time!", "I'm really sorry, (N/n)" He once again apologized to you. "I'll forgive you! If..." you said while turning your head to the right side and added,

"**You kiss me right now!**"

Fei was shocked at what you just said. He just sighed and kissed your cheek. You were dissatisfied at that kiss. So, you kissed him on the lips! "There! You can go now! and your also forgiven! BYE BYE Fei-kun! And remember!" You waved goodbye to him and said the last words,

"**I will be watching you~**"

Fei sweatdropped and just walked away from you.

"Now, my plan begins" You showed a smirk and took plenty of knives (Well, I made you rich here~), And you put those at something that Izayoi Sakuya (From Touhou) have under her skirt. You put on a cute black Loli dress. And finally, a small necklace that turns into a red blood-colored sword and you chant some kind spell that I don't know. And of course you looked your best when you put innocent facial expressions at public.

You're going outside now, and called your driver to go to the cafe where Fei works. (Yes, I made Fei work in a cafe where many girls go because of his bunny-like appearance.)

***At the Cafe...***

You opened the door and made a grand entrance, because you always visit there and some customers were surprised. "Fei-kun! I'm here! Eh? Where's Fei-kun?", You said and asked one of Fei's co-workers. "Fei's at the dressing room!", "Ooooohh the dressing room? Are there other people there?" You asked and the guy just nodded a 'no'. You thought, 'Hihi, this is my chance...' and put on a CREEPY GRIN!

***At the dressing room...***

"Fufufu~", You are walking and whistling some soft of a song you just think of. "Wonder what's happening to my Fei-kun" You said to yourself, you went inside the room and saw...

**A GIRL** holding her hands to his hands! And she's like **CONFESSING HER LOVE** to **Fei**! You were so shocked and moved fast **(You also turned to your evil form!)**, you took out 6 knives, 3 knives each hand and each knife was between the fingers. You're holding on the blade and then you ran very fast, jump **SO HIGH** and threw the first 3 knives to the girl. She dodged it and you throw more and** more** knives until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", You hit the girl at her shoulder and she knelt on the ground because of course, that really hurts and it was bleeding so much! You laughed mischievously crazy and suddenly, you heard Fei yelled, "(N/n)-chan! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR STAFF MANA-" You silenced him with words. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING FEI-KUN?! YOU'RE MINE AND I'M YOURS RIGHT?! WHY ARE YOU EVEN PROTECTING HER?! DO YOU LOVE HER?! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR ONLY YOU TO BE MINE!" Those words hurt Fei well, he doesn't love that girl because he have you, because, why didn't he just leave the girl out, even though she's the Cafe's Manager.

"I-I'm sorry, (N/n)-chan, I didn't know you're **THIS** curious to **WATCH ME!** Right?" He apologized to you, you returned to your original form, and smiled.

"Fei-kun, I only did that because you might fall for that **EVIL** girl!" And you pouted again. You guys were still shocked about what happened. So you two just teleported to your Mansion!

***Your Mansion***

"Fei-kun, you love me, right? Then why didn't you kiss me back then?" You asked and Fei answered, "Yes, I love you (N/n)-chan, but isn't that too umm... embarrassing?", "Embarrassing? We are lovers! That's not Embarrassing!" You shouted. So Fei kissed you ON THE LIPS! AHHHH! You, of course, kissed back, you two didn't stop until you guys needed air. So then, you still do that when every girl goes to him.

THE END? I don't know?

* * *

**Yeah! Finally finished chapter 2! It's almost 1 a.m. here!**

**I need my beauty sleep!**

**Is this ok, Juvie-san? My brain can't take it anymore! but at least I did it!**

**REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS! Specially Juvie-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3 - Amemiya Taiyou**

**A Quiet Dandere or maybe an expressionless Kuudere well I don't know, it's confusing! T_T**

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN DEAR READERS! It seems that I update so quickly huh? Nah. I'm doing this because of school, and trying to update everyday! Only 1 person voted on my poll... T_T...Only Taiyou was voted...So yeah, that's why I did this Chapter. And Finally, there are POV's here!**

**:3 well let's get this over with! **

**Maika-chan! The disclaimer please~**

**Maika: E-err...Mi-chan doesn't own the Inazuma Eleven series or even you..****! **

**Here on the story your the SUPER quiet one! And I'll introduce you to my new OC! YEAH!**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

**Reader's POV:**

"(F/n), Honey, wake up! You will be late for school!" I heard my mom calling me to wake up. I don't wanna stand up because I'm still sleepy from watching Anime last night. "Okay mom, just. 5 more minutes!", I finally stand up from my bed and walked like a zombie.

**~TIME SKIP - ALREADY LEFT FROM THE HOUSE~**

'WAH! FIVE MORE MINUTES! I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!' You said to yourself and since you have powers, (You went from Gensokyo and borrowed some things from Marisa and even Sakuya) You teleported to school.

***At school***

I saw our school and ran super fast towards the building. I can't teleport again, the teachers or students might say I'm a witch or something ,rumors will be spread throughout the whole world and finally, Gensokyo might be discovered because of that!

'WOOH! I MADE IT!' I finally arrived to our classroom and went inside then suddenly the bell rings.

RING! RING!

**NORMAL POV:**

"Oh, you're getting earlier today now isn't it, (L/n)-san?" You heard someone said that and it was Amemiya Taiyou! Your SUPER SECRET CRUSH JUST SAID SOMETHING TO YOU! Your heart was pounding very very fast! "U-um thanks..." You said expressionlessly, you're not so great hiding your feelings, but still then you thanked for those words. And then, you went to your chair because your sensei just arrived.

***Lunch time~***

You just sat there on your seat and quietly get your lunch box. Someone called you "(F/n)-chan! Let's eat lunch together!" And that was your BFF ;Wakahisa Momoiro. "Ah! Momo-chan don't just shout like that here." You said expressionlessly again. "But I only want to eat with you since you're all alone here at the ckassroom again..." Momo was sad then you stand up. Which made Momo look at you confusingly and asked. "Huh? What are you doing? (F/n)-chan?" Then you said "I'm gonna have lunch with you right?" You gave her a smile. A warm smile that is unexpected from you.

***At the canteen...***

**" Ne~ ne~what's your food** (L/n)-san?" You heard someone again. It was Momo-chan! " I think I'm imagining things...", You said. "Why? You thought it's Taiyou-kun, huh?" She teased you and you just blushed and didn't say a thing. Momo teased you again,"Hahaha! Finally! I knew that (f/n) likes someone, and it was Taiyou! Hahahahahaha!" She can't stop laughing weirdly, so you just stare at her and continue eating you food.

***After class~*******

You're ignoring your friend because she teased you at lunch so, you sneaked out the room without Momo knowing. 'I should get out of the room without leaving any noise...' You thought yourself and quietly tip toed out of the room, then suddenly, "Ah! Uh-oh..." You saw Momo standing infront and looked at you with a wide grin on her face, it looks like she had planned something for you, "Come with me, (F/n)-chan!", "U-um...Where we going, Momo-chan?", "Just follow me!" She showed a wide and sneaky grin, like she's planning something to you.

So you stand up and you did follow her she ran fast! You also ran fast but not as fast as her, you ran like a princess... :3 "Hurry up, (F/n)-chan! YOU'RE gonna be late for the meeting!" She said to you. "What are you talking about? I don't have any meeting at the Book Club!", Yes, you're the PRESIDENT of the Book club of your school, while Momo is the Secretary, Momo only joined because you're her bestfriend. Back to the story...

"This is other business! This is abou-" Then she bumped to someone. I just facepalmed because she's not looking in her way...Such a talker!

"A-ah Gome- TAIYOU!" She shouted, then you just stand there blushing a little bit.

**Momo's POV:**

HEHEHE! Thank you Writer-san for giving me a POV!

When I bumped to Taiyou, (F/n)-chan just felt silent behind me...  
Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This is my chance to get them closer!  
So, I went to (F/n)-chan and pushed her to Taiyou. "U-um, what's this about? Wakahisa-san?"He asked me and I answered...

**Reader's POV:**

"Now then, it's time for you two to get to know each other better!" I was shocked when she said that and of course, I blushed too...

Momo held my right wrist and Taiyou's right wrist too, "Now you two..."  
Then, our hands touched and held each others hands! "Shake HANDS!" Then she showed me that weird smile again!

MY GOD! I MIGHT TURN INTO A BAG LIKE IN THE MANGA I JUST READ BECAUSE OF HIM! MY CRUSH!

"Umm... (l/n)-san doesn't look well right now...", Taiyou said and suddenly..."Well, you don't have a fever...but your cheeks are burning!" He held your forehead and and he held his hands at your burning cheeks! "U-um Amemiya-san? C-can y-you s-stop h-h-holding my f-face?" I asked him so that, I'll stop blushing furiously! "Ah, g-Gomen ne, _(F/n)-chan, _I thought your having a fever.", Taiyou just called you with your** FIRST NAME! THAT'S**** WEIRD! **"A-ano, Amemiya-san, did you just called me with my first name?". You asked him again then he answered, "Yes I did, why is there a problem with that?", "N-no it's not a p-problem though, it's just tha-" You look at both of your sides, noticing Momo-chan left you two alone, so you can't stop blushing furiously than ever, again. You facepalmed, "Is there a problem? (F/n)-chan?", "W-well, I noticed t-that, Momo-chan's not here anymore...", "That's okay! Let's just get out of this school now, It's getting dark now.". You can't stop blushing,"Well m-maybe we should go now"

***While going home with Taiyou***

**Taiyou's POV: (Well, it's about time huh?)**

*6:30 p.m.*

While me and (f/n)-chan are walking to each other's home, I noticed that she can't stop blushing, since I know that she's blushing all the time, but I don't know why...(This guy is pretty dense too huh?) "Ah! (F/n)-chan! Here's my home now. Why don't you stay for a while, since it's pretty dark outside. Something might happen to you."

**Reader's POV (Again?):**

I was surpised again! Why did he said that? Why is he concered about me? And why is he inviting me to stay in his house when we're not THAT close yet! Wahhh! I'm fighting with my thoughts again! "Uuumm... (F/n)-chan? Are you going inside?" I just sighed and just said, "Okay..."Then went inside the his house, "What do you want, (f/n)-chan? Drinks, food?" He offered some of those but I refused, "Thanks, but no thanks, Taiyou-kun." I said shyly and I slapped my mouth because I said his first name! "Finally, you said my first name... I thought you're gonna say my last name forever..."He said. I just laughed shyly..."Well, I need to go home now, Taiyou-kun, my mom, I think is now freaking worried now...Bye!" I waved goodbye to him but he held my hand! And said, "(F/n)-chan! Don't leave just yet!" Then he pulled me to him which made me and Taiyou...

Normal POV:

*Chu~*

You and Taiyou just KISSED! Oooohhh!

"(F/n)-chan! I really liked you ever since this school year started! I just don't know how to confess to you! Good thing, me and Wakahisa-san talked about it but I didn't who you liked!" Taiyou just confessed to you! You didn't know what to say! Suddenly, you just said "I-I like you too, Taiyou..." You hid your face with your hands. " Good thing (f/n)-chan" He sighed in relieved and he hugged you. Then you two kissed again!

So the end!


	4. Author's Note: Can't update for a while!

**So, this is an Author's Note for you guys because I haven't finish chapter 4! **

**Which is Matatagi, Happy now? Spring-san? **

**I'll try updating next Friday, because my 3rd Quarterly examinations are 2 weeks after, which is very sad... :'(**

**And maybe on Chapter 5 is Gazel/Suzuno Fuusuke, I think? Just vote at poll in my Profile. **

**You can suggest any characters there! I think I chose Gazel because he was requested by many of my reviewers. **

**Ok That's all what I can say for now.**

**BYE!**

**By, Wakahisa Momoiro-chan :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - Matatagi Hayato**

**Just a normal and average student...**

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 4 requested by Spring-san, I hope you like it because, Spring-san always put on after her review that to do Matatagi...Plus, Matatagi is very MYSTERIOUS! I didn't watched the other episodes except episodes 1, 2, 14 (Yeah, I love skipping Episodes...), 26, & 27.**

**So, I can't just make a story for Matatagi at the past chapters because, I didn't watch Galaxy yet... -_-"**

**Anyways, the disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Inazuma Eleven series! LEVEL - 5 does! I only own my OC's! I also don't own you! OK?! Here's the story!**

* * *

"WHAT?! YOU GOT PICKED FOR INAZUMA JAPAN? BUT YOU JUST BEGAN PLAYING SOCCER!" That was you who said that because, your bestfriend, Matatagi Hayato, was picked to be part of Inazuma Japan! While you are currently in the states to study! Good thing you always communicate with Matatagi after school.

Now, you're communicating with him in Skype!

"Why? Aren't you happy for me? Well, yeah I only started playing soccer, but I'm just so lucky! Ain't I?" He said to you then you are wondering why was he picked anyway...

"Yeah yeah, but, isn't it unfair for the other players? I am sure that this is wrong!"

"Well, that's what I don't know, but I will still join Inazuma Japan!" Then, he sorta logged out or something. Everything is all black on the screen, meaning , he really did logged out.

"ARGHHH! Matatagi! Why did you do that!" You were irritated, so irritated. You thought for a while, 'What will I do?! Just support him joining Inazuma Japan or what?!'

~silence~

"I'LL JUST GO TO JAPAN! Waaaaiiiiittttt... What about my studies?! I'll just go secretly to Japan!" You called your friend, Murasaki Hana, (Who's also from Japan) to tell her that you will go to Japan...

'Hana-chan! Please answer!', You shouted in your mind.

"Hello? (F/n)-chan?" Hana answered.

"Hana-chan! I need to go to Japan!"

"Wait? WHY?! Are you crazy?!" She shouted at you.

"No, I'm not crazy! I have some um... Important problem! I mean, NOW!"

"Wait! You didn't even told me the reason!"

"That doesn't matters! Please! Just help me!" You begged and begged until...

"Nya! OK! Just tell me the reason when you are in Japan! I'll tell the teachers after- Wait, (f/n)? ARGHHH! SHE HANG UP!"

You just get some clothes to your luggage and of course your other important things like Cellphone, laptop etc!

"OK! This will do!" Then, you ran towards the door and went to the airport.

**~TIME SKIP!~**

You finally arrived Japan. You went outside the airport, then you called a taxi.  
You said to yourself, 'Oh, how I missed this country! I hope, I saw Matatagi already...' That made you sad. Finally, you arrived at your MANSION! (P.S. I forgot that your rich here...) "Ah! Thank you!" You gave your taxi fee.

One of the maids noticed you then shouted, "AHH! (F/n)-SAMA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD US THAT YOU WILL COME HERE!", You explained, "Ughh... I don't need to tell you because, this is an emergency!" She asked again, "Umm... What kind of emergency, (F/n)-sama?", You answered, "Umm... Something Personal.", She said, "Okay, (F/n)-sama. Just leave you're luggage here, and please go to your room...", You replied, "Thank you..." Then you to your room and just slept.

**~Morning~**

"Ohayou, (f/n)-chan~" You some boy greeted you. Wondering who he is? It was...Matatagi?! "Wha?! What the?! Matatagi?! How? When did you know I was here?" Matatagi answered you, " Ummm... Last night, I went to here because Murasaki-san called me to check you, but I exactly know why you went here in the first place..." An unexpected answer from Matatagi silenced you and he also smiled at you, which made you blush! just realized that you liked Matatagi, ever ! You LOVED him! Finally, you responded, " I, I just wanted to know i-if you really joined Inazuma Japan!" What a great explanation reader-san... " Of course I did, anyways... Why did you came just for me?" Oh that made you blush more! You also swore yourself that you saw him blushing! "I, uhh...Well...I don't know!" You held your head down because of embarrassment. Suddenly, he hugged you. You were crying and said, " I missed you... I missed you so much! I can't last a day without you, I am always worried! And I...I...LOVE YOU!" Whoah, you suddenly confessed to him! He held your shoulders and, "Silly (f/n)-chan, I...I really did love you too...Ever since we were close friends..." And there! He also confessed to you too! "Matatagi, I am so glad!" Then you hugged him too. Without you knowing, Matatagi, held your cheeks and kissed you. You just kissed him back too. You two broke the kiss at the same time. " I love you, (f/n)-chan.", " I love you too, Hayato."

* * *

**_So that's it! I finally finished this chappie! Is this ok Spring san? I hope you liked it! Even though it's so short..._**

**_It's also confirmed that Hikaru is on chap five!_**

**_Please do review my lovely readers!_**


End file.
